


Those Purple Eyes

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith is a Human/Galra hybrid, Keith shows emotion in dangerous ways, Keith turns Galra when there's a lot of extra quintessence in his body, Keith's gorgeous eyes, Lotor is a member of the Blade of Marmora (So he's kind of a good guy and an ally to Voltron), M/M, Matchmaker Pidge, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Staring, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Lance realizes that he's in love with his fellow paladin of Voltron: Keith "hot-headed, half-alien, hot in general, bad with expressing his own feelings, impulsive, emo-ass, amazing pilot and swordsman, managed to befriend a treasonous Galra Prince by being sympathetic AND empathetic" Kogane. He's not sure how to deal with these new feelings, so he just starts staring at Keith every chance he gets like a creep. Then Keith decides to be a hero to protect Lance from the remaining evil Galra attacking them. Then, tired of all their crap, Pidge decides to take it upon herself to get those two idiots together. (That's all I have so far... :D)





	1. Chapter One: Stare (Preview So Far)

 

 

(Changed my mind, I will be typing it after all. :D Until I have enough to transfer over, it'll just be whatever pics I find so far.. :D)

 

 

Lance wasn't sure when his opinion first changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Self-Sacrifice (Just Pictures So Far)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are attacked by loyal Galra fighter ships. Keith does whatever he can to protect Lance, even if it means....

(Same as first chapter! Also with little spoiler quotes beneath some pictures! So, don't look at what you don't want to see! (Although the chapter title itself is a spoiler as well... ^^;) Thank you!!) (I'm so horrible to the characters I love... *cries* Sorry!)

 

(I think this is actually a picture of Shiro from the last episode of Season Two, but since the colour of the armor is unclear in this picture, we'll just pretend it's Keith for what I'm using it for. Okay? Thanks!!)  

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"KEITH!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Imaging that he's holding Keith's broken helmet, okay? Thanks!)

"*Sobs* Keith...P-Please....come back....KEITH!!!"

 


	3. Chapter Three: Matchmaking (Just Pictures)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge vows to get Keith and Lance together even if it drives her to complete and utter madness!

 

 

 

(Same as the first two chapters!! Now the real shipping begins!! :D Someone should give Pidge a medal, she puts up with so much bullshit I'm amazed she doesn't lose her temper every second of every day! XD)

 

"O////////O"

 

 

 

 

"Mmph-???!!!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments about ANYTHING are welcome. I'd love to hear from you!!!


End file.
